


Dancer and the Snake Charmer

by Hwang_Lee_Bang



Category: 1Million Dance Studio - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hwang_Lee_Bang/pseuds/Hwang_Lee_Bang
Summary: DISCLAMER!!!!THIS IS A BOYXBOY, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, LEAVE QUITLY, I WON'T DEAL WITH YOUR SHIT. ALSO, ANY IMAGES USED I DO NOT OWN, I EITHER FOUND THEM ON INSTAGRAM OR PINTREST.When a handsome man moves from Japan to Korea to get away from his old life and friends. Meeting a whole new groups of  new friends having notice of the cute boy in the back of the group.I succ at these so I might change this eventually
Relationships: Jun Liu/OC





	Dancer and the Snake Charmer

~Sotan POV~

Here I am, in Korea, for the first time. It's been a week and I haven't left my house. After being forced to move here by my friends, I have had to transfer all of my snakes here, venomous and non venomous. 

Usually two people handle the venomous ones, but there's only me, so the risk of getting bit his higher, I didn't tho...

I've had my phone off all week, not that I didn't want to talk to no one, well that two, but I rather get everything unpacked and rest before the fun starts. 

I turned it on after thinking about for five minutes straight. It quite literally blinded me, the brightness was all the way up, and I had been sitting in a dark room. My notifications blew up, mainly instagram. 

New people trying to follow me, people messaging me, trying to convince me to let them follow me, and me follow them, never reply to them, just delete the messages. 

There was a few messages from my few friends, they didn't message me much, they probably knew I wasn't gonna answer, but one didn't get the message, Shawn. 

I met him on this app after his constant messages, I had finally let him follow me, just so he would shut up. 

He never shut up, and eventually I messaged him to shut up...it didn't work and eventually we were talking consistently.

:My Idiot Friend:

Did your plane land?

Its been a whole five minutes, why haven't you answered me?

Don't you dare ignore me.

He you dipshit, I don't appreciate this.

Spammmmmm Timeeeeee

D

I

C

K

H

E

A

D

.

A

N

S

W

E

R

.

I don't appreciate being ignored.

You haven't even answered my messages

*Week Later*

FUCKER ANSWER ME

:Me:

Damn so violent

:My Idiot Friend:

Why you no answer me FOR A WEEK?!?!?

:Me: 

I turned my phone off while I unpacked and set all of the animals up.

:My Idiot Friend:

And the took a week?

:Me:

Its only me unloading the venom, so yeah it took a week, unloading venom is stressing.

:My Idiot Friend:

You saved yourself this time. Be happy.

When are you gonna come see meeeeeeeeeee????

:Me:

Whenever you want.

Just mind that I have no idea my way around Korea.

:My Idiot Friend:

True enough, i'll come get you, gimme your address.

:Me:

xxx x xxxxx xxxx xxxxxx xxxx (Random Number Of X's Guys lol)

I switched off my phone again, the room darkening up again, I get up out of my bed, turning on a dim light and going to my closet, pulling out a hoodie, jeans, and shoes before going to my connected bathroom and taking a quick shower. 

~30 Minutes Later~

I stepped out of my bathroom, fully clothed, hair dry and styled, and basic makeup to cover my ugly blemishes. 

I heard the doorbell ring, then a knock on the door.

I left the comfort of my room, slowly going down the stairs, to the front door. 

I opened it and guess who jumped on top of me, knocking me off my feet and forcing us on the floor. You guessed it, Shawn. 

"OH MY GOD!!" He shouted in my ear, still not getting off of me.

"Mind like, uhh, getting off me me?" I ask, trying not be rude to him. Trying, don't know if that trying helped anything. 

"Oh yeah." He said getting off of me and standing up, fixing his clothes. I get up slowly, dusting off the non-existent dust on my clothes.

I looked at the friend that I have only met 3 seconds ago and he's smiling so hard that his whole face is turning red.

"You're face is turning red, stop that." I say and his face goes neutral, like the 'wtf' face.

"Anyway, i'm taking you to my dance studio to meet all of my friends!!" He says excitedly.

"Haha, okay.." I say trying to be enthusiastic for the other, 'People yay' Is what I think in my head.


End file.
